1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an image scanning apparatus and method, an image forming apparatus including the image scanning apparatus, an image forming apparatus to perform an image scanning method, and a non-transitory recording medium having recorded thereon a program for executing the image scanning method on a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image scanning apparatus generally irradiates light onto document by using a light source and performs photoelectric transformation on reflected light of the irradiated light by using an image sensor, thereby generating image data. An example of the image sensor may be a contact image sensor (CIS), being closed to the document, which reads the document under a magnification of 1 time. The CIS includes a light source including light emitting elements having three light emitting wavelengths of Red, Green, and Blue, a light guide object which illuminates the document with the light emitted from the light source in a width direction of the document, and a sensor array which detects reflected light from the document. The sensor array has a length equal to the width (line) of the document.